Un nouveau membre d'équipage
by dragonqueen909
Summary: une orpheline méprisée de tous voit sa vie changer à jamais lorsqu'un certain pirate l'accueille à bord de son vaisseau.
1. Chapter 1

Je tien a remercier Aerandir Linaewen d'avoir bien voulu corriger mon chapitre XD

C'est ma première fanfic d'Albator alors n'ésiter pas à faire des commentaires.

Un nouveau membre d'équipage

Prologue

L'espace, depuis des millénaires, cet univers étoilé que l'on aperçoit toutes les nuits de nos fenêtres, a enflammé l'imaginaire de nombreuses personnes à travers les siècles. Avec le temps, la technologie a évolué au point de permettre de s'y aventurer. Cependant, l'homme n'est pas le seul être de l'univers.

Orpheline depuis la mort de ses parents, la petite Zarya, âgée de sept ans, avait dû se débrouiller seule pour survivre. Elle avait eu beau essayer, personne n'avait voulu la prendre sous son aile, jusqu'à cette nuit magique qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. En passant sous la fenêtre d'un saloon, elle capta une conversation.

«As-tu entendu la rumeur ? Il paraît qu'un vaisseau pirate a atterri sur la planète » dit un homme. Zarya curieuse d'en savoir plus se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

«Un vaisseau pirate ! Mais les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenus ici ! Pourquoi l'armée orbitale l'a laissé se poser ?» demanda un autre homme.

« Apparemment, ce n'est pas un simple vaisseau pirate, mais l'Arcadia » dit le premier.

« Le vaisseau du capitaine Albator ! »s'exclama le deuxième. Zarya sursauta, elle avait souvent entendu parler du Corsaire de l'espace et elle se demanda s'il était vraiment sur cette planète et si oui qu'était-il venu y faire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'un des hommes était sorti du saloon et l'avait repérée. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et l'homme l'attrapa par le dos de son chandail. Suspendue au dessus du sol, Zarya ne pouvait rien faire, sauf trembler de peur face à l'homme.

« Toi orpheline des rues t'as rien à faire ici. Retourne dans ta boite de carton et restes-y ! Sinon...» Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa menace, car il se retrouva par terre avec la pointe d'un sabre cosmique sous le menton. Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur son agresseur, l'homme devint livide, totalement terrorisé. « Pitié! Ne me tuez pas, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! » supplia l'homme sûr que sa fin était imminente.

« Laisse l'enfant tranquille » dit l'agresseur d'une voix menaçante avant de retirer son sabre de sous le menton de l'homme. Celui-ci en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et prévenir le village. Rangeant son sabre, l'agresseur se retourna pour voir si la gamine n'avait rien. Zarya quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme qui avait pris sa défense. Il était grand et mince et avait les cheveux bruns. Un bandeau cachait son œil droit et une balafre marquait sa joue gauche, mais ce que l'enfant ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer étaient les têtes de mort sur le chandail, les ceintures, les armes et la cape de l'homme.

« Vous êtes un pirate? » demanda t-elle. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse attendant de voir sa réaction. Elle s'approcha du pirate balafré et dut lever la tête pour regarder son visage. Le pirate la regardait calmement sans dire un mot. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivée du shérif et de ses hommes lui fit oublier ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Regardez shérif, je vous l'avais dit que c'était lui » dit l'homme de tout à l'heure. Terrifiée, Zarya se cacha derrière les jambes du pirate lorsqu'elle le vit. Refermant sa cape autour de l'enfant pour la soustraire aux regards, le pirate fixa l'homme. Celui-ci déjà effrayé de se retrouver en présence du pirate une deuxième fois, se ratatina sur lui-même lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui donnait le balafré.

« Albator, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. Je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement la ville et si vous résistez nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force » ordonna le shérif en cachant tant bien que mal sa peur.

« Bien shérif, je quitte ce village, mais l'enfant vient avec moi » dit Albator.

« Prenez-la si vous voulez, ce n'est qu'une vagabonde. Elle ne représente rien pour nous » dit le shérif en plissant le nez. Le pirate put entendre les petits sanglots que fit l'enfant suite aux paroles du shérif. Il prit la main de Zarya et quitta le village en l'emmenant avec lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt et le pirate décida de faire une pause et en profita pour observer la gamine.

« Quel est ton nom petite ? » demanda-t-il. L'enfant le regarda et se demanda si elle devait lui répondre. C'était un pirate et pas n'importe quel pirate, mais le Capitaine Albator, l'homme le plus craint et le plus recherché de l'univers. Cependant, il l'avait tout de même sauvée de l'homme au village.

« Zarya » finit-elle par répondre.

« Et bien Zarya, tu me semble bien trop jeune pour te promener dehors à cette heure. Quel âge as-tu ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Sept ans monsieur » répondit-elle. Elle était plus jeune qu'il croyait.

« Où sont tes parents ? Il y a bien quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi ? » demanda le capitaine.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais cinq ans et personne ne veut de moi » dit-elle attristée. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Albator laissa tomber son masque d'indifférence de pirate sans cœur et s'accroupit devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« Aimerais-tu voyager à travers l'espace ? » demanda t-il avec compassion. Zarya posa son regard dans l'œil unique du pirate avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles. Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé de partir et de découvrir de nouvelles galaxies et de nouvelles planètes, mais ce rêve avait été brisé à la mort de ses parents. Maintenant cet homme venait de ramener ce rêve à la surface, trop longtemps oublié au plus profond de son cœur.

«Oui, c'est mon rêve le plus cher, mais il ne se réalisera sans doute jamais » lui répondit-elle résignée à passer sa vie sur cette planète où personne ne l'appréciait ni ne se souciait d'elle. L'homme avait attentivement observé la gamine et à plusieurs reprises il crut voir dans les yeux de l'enfant cette lueur unique qui font des gens des êtres exceptionnels.

« Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Grâce aux rayons de la lune, il put voir l'interrogation dans les yeux de Zarya.

« Où ça ? Dans l'espace ? » dit-elle croyant avoir mal compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait bien compris. N'arrivant pas à y croire, Zarya ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot. Pendant deux ans, elle avait été ignorée et méprisée par les habitants du village. C'était sûrement la seule chance qu'elle aurait de quitter cette misérable vie. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu. Ce sourire fit fondre le cœur du pirate en même temps qu'il lui donnait la réponse à son offre et il se fit la promesse de la protéger et de s'occuper d'elle au péril de sa vie.

« Bien, puisque c'est décidé, nous devrions nous mettre en route. Nous avons un long chemin à faire » dit-il et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se mirent en route.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Ils marchaient depuis deux heures et Zarya commençait à se fatiguer.

« Pourquoi devons nous marcher aussi longtemps? » demanda t-elle au capitaine. Albator considéra un moment la question. La gamine méritait la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

« J'ai dû cacher mon vaisseau dans les montagnes et comme il prend beaucoup de place, ces montagnes était le seul endroit assez susceptible de le dissimuler» expliqua t-il.

« OK, mais sommes-nous encore loin ? Je ne sens plus mes jambes » dit-elle en se forçant à garder la cadence. Le balafré tourna la tête vers l'enfant et put voir qu'elle semblait effectivement avoir de la difficulté à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Au loin, la nuit était presque achevée.

« On est presque arrivé. Contourne ce rocher et tu pourras apercevoir le vaisseau » indiqua t-il. Les paroles du capitaine avait piqué sa curiosité. Impatiente de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un vaisseau pirate, elle trouva la force de contourner le rocher et resta muette de stupéfaction. Là, entre deux falaises était ancré le plus grand vaisseau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse encore sombre, elle fut capable de discerner le symbole pirate qui ornait la proue et ses flancs . Il était armé de trois rangées de canons qui pouvaient réduire la falaise en morceaux. Albator lui laissa admirer un moment ce qui serait désormais sa nouvelle maison avant de l'inciter à le suivre jusqu'au vaisseau. Il faisait un peu plus clair lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent enfin. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Zarya ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avec admiration. Tout ce qui l'entourait était différent de ce qu'elle connaissait et cela l'enchantait. Observant la gamine s'émerveiller de son entourage, Albator fut intrigué par un léger détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, faute d'éclairage : Zarya avait les yeux violets. « Je dois aller sur la passerelle. Tu viens ? » l'incita-t-il. Elle le suivit dans les couloirs et les étages jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination. Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent ouvertes, Zarya fut encore plus impressionnée par la passerelle que lorsqu'elle avait vu les couloirs du vaisseau. Elle fit circuler son regard sur les différentes consoles de navigation et se demanda laquelle faisait quoi, mais ce qui capta vraiment son attention fut la barre et la chaise de commandement en bois ouvragé sur la petite estrade.

« Capitaine, nous avons terminé le réapprovisionnement. Nous aurons assez d'eau et de provisions pour au moins quatre mois » dit une jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose fuchsia. «_Pas très pirate, lerose_» pensa la gamine. Pendant que le capitaine était occupé à écouter le rapport de la blonde, Zarya en avait profité pour s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche et observer la console qui se trouvait devant elle, mais sans y toucher. Les dessins et les chiffres ne lui disaient rien, mais elle était sûre qu'ils étaient importants. Totalement épuisée par sa nuit sans sommeil et la marche de deux heures pour venir ici, elle s'endormit quelques temps après s'être assise.

Elle se fit réveiller par quelqu'un qui la secouait doucement par l'épaule. Zarya regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était toujours sur la passerelle, mais le capitaine n'y était plus. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait réveillée et remarqua que c'était la blonde. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire amical.

« Je connais un meilleur endroit pour dormir que cette chaise. Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud et d'un bon repas avant d'aller dormir dans un vrai lit ? » demanda-t-elle à l'enfant. Zarya bailla à nouveau avant de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. La blonde l'aida à se lever et elles prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres et les salles de bains. Zarya se serait endormie dans l'eau chaude de son bain si la blonde n'avait pas été là pour être sûre qu'elle ne se noie pas. Une fois propre de la tête aux pieds et habillée de nouveaux vêtements, la jeune femme put admirer les cheveux noirs de la gamine. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de crasse pour les soustraire au regard, les cheveux de Zarya avaient des reflets bleu foncé à la lumière. « Tu es trop mignonne ! » dit la blonde. Zarya qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse de compliments rougit de bonheur.

« C'est quoi ton nom? » demanda Zarya.

« C'est Nausicaa et toi? » se présenta la blonde.

« Zarya » dit l'enfant.

« Tu a un très joli nom Zarya » commenta Nausicaa.

« Toi aussi » dit la gamine avant de faire un sourire, qui tout comme le capitaine, fit fondre le cœur de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la cantine, elles furent accueillies par Suzanne la cuisinière qui les menaçait en agitant ses couteaux de cuisine.

« Vous avez vu l'heure Nausicaa. Si vous être venue pour le déjeuner et bien ça fait longtemps qu'il est terminé »dit Suzanne froidement.

« Non, ça ira, j'ai déjà déjeuné. Je me demandais juste si vous pourriez trouver quelque chose pour Zarya, elle vient d'arriver et n'a pas pu manger avec les autres » expliqua la blonde. Remarquant enfin la gamine qui accompagnait Nausicaa et comment elle semblait terrifiée par ses couteaux, la vieille cuisinière s'adoucit et les rangea.

« Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt! Pauvre petite, tu dois être affamée. Tiens assieds-toi là, je reviens dans quelques minutes » lui dit Suzanne en désignant l'une des tables avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour lui trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle revint avec un gros bol de céréales et un verre de lait qu'elle déposa devant l'enfant. Son dernier repas remontant au matin d'avant et qui n'avait été composé que d'un morceau de pain rassis et d'un trognon de pomme, Zarya se jeta sur la nourriture comme un loup affamé. « Doucement ! Ne mange pas si vite, tu vais avoir mal au ventre. Il faut bien mastiquer la nourriture avant de l'avaler » gronda gentiment la cuisinière. La gamine toujours affamée fit néanmoins ce qu'elle lui dit. « Tu en veux encore? » demanda Suzanne. Zarya lui fit oui de la tête et la vieille alla chercher un autre bol de céréales. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son deuxième bol, Zarya recommença à s'endormir et Nausicaa décida qu'il était temps que la gamine aille se coucher.

« Merci » dit Zarya à moitié endormie.

« De rien chère petite. Maintenant que tu as bien mangé, ne reviens pas avant le dîner ! »ordonna la vieille cuisinière.

« Ne vous en faites pas Suzanne, je suis sûre qu'elle va dormir jusque là » indiqua la blonde en tirant la gamine hors de la cantine. Craignant que l'enfant ne s'écroule de fatigue dans le couloir avant d'avoir atteint la chambre, Nausicaa la prit dans ses bras et la porta le reste du trajet. « Tu vas dormir dans ma cabine pour le moment, le temps que je puisse t'en trouver une » dit Nausicaa, mais puisque la gamine s'était déjà endormie, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. « _Wow, elle devait être vraiment épuisée_» pensa-t-elle au moment où elle arriva devant sa cabine. Elle entra le code d'identification et la porte coulissa dans le mur pour la laisser passer. La jeune femme déposa Zarya sur son lit et l'abrita avant de quitter la pièce. La gamine était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne se réveilla même pas lorsque le vaisseau quitta l'atmosphère de la planète.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Zarya se réveilla lorsqu'une cloche tinta dans les couloirs. Se frottant les yeux de sommeil,elle se leva du lit pour aller voir. Lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir la porte elle put voir un troupeau d'hommes passer en disant « C'est l'heure du repas! ». Ayant compris qu'il y avait des heures fixes pour les repas et que la cuisinière n'aimait guère lorsqu'on arrivait après, elle décida de les suivre. La cantine était bruyante et dégageait une odeur alléchante. Le ventre de Zarya se mit à gargouiller lorsqu'elle sentit les arômes de la pièce. Les membres de l'équipage étaient trop absorbés par leur assiette et leur conversation avec leur camarade pour la remarquer. Cependant, la cuisinière qui guettait la porte pour son arrivée,lui apporta un bol de soupe aux légumes au moment où elle prit place à l'une des tables inoccupées.

« Tiens avale-moi ça et n'en laisse pas une miette » lui dit-elle avant de la laisser pour servir une autre personne. Observant les gens présents elle remarqua que le Capitaine et Nausicaa n'étaient pas là et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fille. Lorsqu'elle termina sa soupe, Suzanne ramassa le bol et lui dit qu'elle pouvait y aller si elle avait fini de manger. Lui indiquant qu'elle était repue, la petite décida d'essayer de trouver le chemin pour aller à la passerelle. Elle avait parcouru plusieurs couloirs,mais aucun ne lui semblait familier et elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était bel et bien perdue. Le vaisseau faisait tout de même 400 mètres de long, 260 de haut et 158 de large. Il était facile de se perdre surtout si on venait d'arriver à bord. Elle était sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'une douce mélodie parvint à elle depuis une pièce à l'autre bout du long couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à la porte d'où provenait la mélodie, elle remarqua que toutes les portes n'étaient pas pareilles. La plupart coulissait dans les murs lorsqu'elles s'ouvraient, mais certaines comme celle se trouvant devant elle était ordinaire. Celle-ci était entrouverte et Zarya en profita pour jeter un œil par l'ouverture. Tout ce qu'elle put voir fut une bibliothèque, un tapis brodé qui devait recouvrir tout le plancher et le coin d'un lit aux draps noirs. « C_e doit être la chambre de quelqu'un_ » pensa-t-elle. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle était incapable de voir d'où provenait la musique.

« La gamine Capitaine, croyez vous qu'elle sera heureuse à bord? » déclara une voix féminine qui n'était pas Nausicaa. Surprise, Zarya ouvrit la porte assez grande pour passer la tête par l'ouverture dans l'espoir de voir qui avait parlé. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là, Albator lui dit qu'elle pouvait entrer. Ce qu'elle fit timidement avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres des deux personnes. Le capitaine était assis à son bureau avec une coupe de vin qu'il tenait d'une main, tandis que la femme était assise sur le coin du bureau et jouait de la harpe. Elle avait les cheveux bleus qui lui arrivaient aux chevilles et une robe mauve qui traînait par terre, mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'attention était sa bouche, ou plutôt son absence de bouche et ses yeux jaunes lumineux sans pupilles. « Bonjour, je suis Clio et toi? » se présenta-t-elle en jouant de son instrument.

« Zarya » répondit-elle timidement. Le capitaine, lui, avait observé l'échange silencieusement, pour voir comment la gamine interagissait avec une personne ayant des traits physiques différents. À part être un peu timide, ce qui était parfaitement normal pour une enfant de 7 ans, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur ou être dégoûtée par l'apparence de Clio.

« Est-ce que vous êtes une déesse? » demanda la gamine curieuse. Albator fit un petit sourire en coin, tandis que Clio laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« Non, je ne suis pas une déesse. Je suis une jurassienne de la planète Jura » répondit la femme, toujours amusée par la question innocente de l'enfant.

« C'est vrai? À quoi elle ressemble? » questionna Zarya avec un regard rempli de curiosité.

« Sur Jura,il y a des plantes et des fleurs à perte de vue. Il y a aussi des lacs et des océans remplis de créatures aquatiques multicolores et des oiseaux assez grands pour pouvoir monter dessus » décrivit t-elle perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« J'aimerais bien aller sur Jura un jour » dit Zarya.

« Malheureusement, Jura a été détruite. Il n'y a que moi qui ai survécu à sa destruction » dit la jurassienne tristement. Ressentant la tristesse de Clio, Zarya fit ce que tout enfant ferait pour consoler quelqu'un, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la femme et lui fit un câlin. Touchée par ce geste, Clio lui rendit son étreinte.

Après que le Capitaine eut rassuré Nausicaa en l'informant que la gamine était avec lui, Zarya s'assit par terre devant la baie d'observation pour regarder les étoiles défiler. Clio avait recommencé à jouer de son instrument et Albator lisait les rapports techniques du vaisseau. Une chose noire fit soudain irruption dans la pièce en volant et en criant à mort. La gamine se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau très laid. On aurait dit un croisement entre une grue et un corbeau. Celui-ci s'était perché sur le dossier du capitaine. « CROAAAA » cria t-il pour attirer l'attention du Capitaine, mais comme le pirate ne semblait pas vouloir seulement lever les yeux sur lui, il s'envola pour aller se poser sur le bureau.

« Pas maintenant Tori-san, je suis occupé » dit Albator avant de pousser le volatile de dessus ses feuilles. Voyant qu'il était ignoré, Tori-san commença à larmoyer comme une madeleine. Zarya voyant que l'oiseau commençait à énerver le Capitaine, se leva du sol et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, celui-ci arrêta de pleurer et regarda la gamine.

« Ne pleure pas, je vais m'occuper de toi » dit-elle avant de s'asseoir à une petite table près de la baie d'observation. Elle déposa le volatile sur la table et l'observa de la tête aux pattes. Il était tout noir, seul son bec et ses pattes était jaune-orange. Il avait de petit yeux perçants et un foulard blanc à la base du bec. Elle se demanda brièvement quelle utilité pouvait avoir le foulard sur un oiseau avant de toucher les plumes. « Tes plumes sont toutes douces »complimenta t-elle. Fière du compliment, Tori-san ouvrit ses ailes le plus grand qu'il pouvait. Zarya écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit l'envergure des ailes. « Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me soulever sans effort »dit-elle admiratrice.

_« Ouais je pourrais,mais ça me rapporterait quoi après? Tu vas simplement m'ignorer comme les autres une fois que t'auras__obtenu ce que tu veux__»_dit-il, sachant impossible qu'elle comprenne un mot de ce qu'il disait. Donc il ne s'attendait pas àce qu'elle le regarde avec un drôle d'air.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » demanda t-elle, blessée par ce qu'il avait dit. Tori-san totalement pris au dépourvu la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

_« Tu comprendsce que je dis ? » _croassa t-il.

« Ben oui je comprends. Pourquoi ? Les autres ne te comprennent pas ? » demanda-t-elle confuse. Le volatile noir secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que la musique de Clio ne jouait plus et qu'un silence régnait dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et put voir la jurassienne et le Capitaine la regarder avec surprise et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas a décrire. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, mais avant qu'ils est purent dire quelque chose, une alarme se déclencha dans tout la vaisseau.


End file.
